Motley crew/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Motley crew. Anamaria Hector Barbossa Bollard Cotton Cotton's Parrot Cremble Crimp Image:Kursar.jpg|Crimp during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Image:Duncan_and_Kursar_climbing.jpg| Image:KursarMatelotLadbroc.jpeg| Image:Duncan_and_Kursar_falling.jpg|Crimp and Duncan fall from the crow's nest. (COTBP) Image:Crimp_DMC.jpg|Crimp aboard the Black Pearl. (DMC) Crippled man Image:Crippled man.JPG|The crippled man signs up for the crew. (DMC) Duncan Image:Duncan.jpg|Duncan during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Image:Duncan_and_Kursar_climbing.jpg| Image:Duncan_and_Kursar_falling.jpg|Duncan and Crimp fall from the crow's nest. (COTBP) Image:DuncanLaugh.jpeg| Image:DMCDoomedcrewPelegosto.jpg|Duncan and other would-be mutineers fall to their deaths. (DMC) Ho-Kwan Image:Ho-Kwan.jpg| Image:Ho-KwanProfile.jpg| Tia Dalma Joshamee Gibbs Kursar Image:Quartetto.png|Quartetto during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Tai Huang Irish man Image:Irish man.JPG|The Irish man signs up for the crew. (DMC) Image:The Irish Man.jpg| Image:The Very Old Man and Irish Man aboard the Black Pearl.jpg| Jack the Monkey Ladbroc Image:Moises.png|Ladbroc during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Image:MoisesPearl2.png|Ladbroc aboard the Black Pearl. (COTBP) Image:MoisesPearl.png| Image:MoisesClimb.jpeg| Image:DMCDoomedcrewPelegosto.jpg|Ladbroc and the other would-be mutineers fall to their deaths. (DMC) Leech Image:Leech.jpg|Leech. Image:DMCLeechlooksleft.png| Image:Leechbonecage.jpg| Image:Leech snake.jpg| Image:DMCDoomedcrewPelegosto.jpg|Leech and other doomed crewmen fall into the ravine. Lejon Marty Matelot Image:Crimp.png|Matelot during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Image:CrimpLoadsCannons.jpeg| Image:DMCDoomedcrewPelegosto.jpg|Matelot and the other would-be mutineers fall to their deaths. (DMC) Moises Image:Possible_Crimp.png|Moises during the crew lineup. Image:Félix_Castro_as_Moises.jpg| Pintel Pike Quartetto Image:Ladbroc.png|Quartetto during the crew lineup. (COTBP) Image:KursarMatelotLadbroc.jpeg| Ragetti Scrum Skinny man Image:Skinny man.JPG|The skinny man signs up for the crew. (DMC) Image:The Skinny Man.jpg| Jack Sparrow Elizabeth Swann Sweepy Image:Sweepy.png|Sweepy is grabbed by the Kraken. (DMC) Image:Sweepy is crushed.jpg| Tearlach Image:Tearlach Screenshot.jpg| Promotional Images Image:Tearlach.jpg| Image:Tearlach01.jpg|Tearlach aboard the Interceptor. Will Turner Very old man Image:Very old man.JPG|The very old man signs up for the crew. (DMC) Image:The Very Old Man and Irish Man aboard the Black Pearl.jpg| Group images ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:CotBPMotleycrewCrazytoboot.jpg| Image:Jack finds a crew.png|Jack Sparrow inspecting his crew. Image:Intercep crew.JPG| Image:Anamaria ship.jpg|Jack dealing with Anamaria. Image:Motleycrewstaring.png| Image:CotBPMotleycrewstaringinline.jpg| Image:IMG 0297.png| Image:CotBPCottonsParrotDeadmentellnotales.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsChillinthebone.jpg| Image:CotBPCottonJacklookingatcompass.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewAyecaptainaye.jpg| Image:ItsBegun2.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewstaresasElizabetharrives.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewWelcomeaboardMissElizabeth.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsandElizabethstareatAnamaria.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewloadingthecannons1.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewloadingthecannons2.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewattackingPearl.jpg| Image:WillNegotiatesCotBP.jpg| Image:Proposal24.jpg| Image:Proposal25.jpg| Image:Proposal26.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsGoodman.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsShushesMotleycrew.jpg| Image:CotBPGibbsMissElizabeth.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewstaresatElizabethaboardBlackPearl.jpg| Image:CotBPCottonsParrotAnyportinastorm.jpg|"Any port in a storm." Image:CotBPGibbsCottonsright.jpg|"Cotton's right. We've got the ''Pearl." Image:CotBPMotleycrewGibbsCodetoconsider.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewawkwardsilenceafterLizzyspeech.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewsavesJackaboardthePearl1.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewsavesJackaboardthePearl2.jpg| Image:CotBPMotleycrewmeetsJackaboardBlackPearl.jpg| Image:CotBPJackbeforelovinglytouchesBlackPearlWheel.jpg| Image:CotBPJacklovinglytouchesBlackPearlWheel.jpg| Image:Jack at the wheel.png| Image:CotBPMotleycrewOndeckyouscabrousdogs.jpg| Promotional images Image:MotleyCrewCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:LizandMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| On-set images Image:MotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:3656855 std-1-.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:DMCIsthathowyoureallfeeling.jpg| Image:DMCBPCrewlookingatthedrawingofkey.jpg|The crew stares at Jack's drawing of a key. Image:Motley crew.jpg|Jack Sparrow finding a heading on his compass Image:DMCMartyHaveyounoticedthecaptainseemsstranger.jpg|"Have you noticed lately, the captain seems to be acting a bit strange...er?" Image:DMCGibbsWhatbodesillforJackbodeillforall.jpg|"Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes7.jpg| Image:DMCBPCrewLiftyourskinup.jpg|"Lift your skin up! Keep your loof!" Image:GibbsOutUniformP2.jpg| Image:Gibbs Bonecage.jpg|The crew trapped in bone cages at Isla de Pelegostos. Image:DMCBonecageswing1.jpg| Image:DMCBonecageswing2.jpg| Image:DMCDoomedcrewPelegosto.jpg|Leech and other doomed crewmen fall into the ravine. Image:DMCSurvivingcrewPelegosto.jpg|The surviving crewmembers make it out. Image:Cutlery29.jpg|The crew running towards the ''Black Pearl. Image:DMCIwontleavewithoutJack2.jpg| Image:DMCPintelandRagettijoinsMotleycrew.jpg|Pintel and Ragetti joins Jack's crew. Image:WheresMyProfit3.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit4.jpg| Image:MotleyP2.jpg|The crew rowing through the Pantano River Image:BelieveSuchThings18.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma meeting.png|The crew meeting with Tia Dalma in her shack. Image:Gibbs Tiashack.jpg| Image:Jack TDshack.jpg| Image:Crew Tias shack.jpg| Image:DMCBPcrewfacesFDcrew.jpg|Jack's crew faces Davy Jones' crew. Image:DMCJonesYouvebeencaptainforyears.jpg| Image:DMCJackGibbsHowarewegoing.jpg|Jack and Gibbs recruiting crewmen at Tortuga. Image:Jack Gibbs Tortuga.jpg|Jack meeting with Elizabeth Swann. Image:DMCJackWehaveourheading.jpg|"We have our heading." Image:ManualLabor1.jpg| Image:DMCJackIwantmyjarofdirt.jpg|The crew as they arrive to Isla Cruces. Image:Salvation6.jpg| Image:Salvation8.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 18.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 23.png|The crew fighting Jones' crew. Image:Gibbs Isla Cruces.jpg| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 7.png| Image:DMCJackpopup2.jpg|The crew preparing to face the Kraken. Image:DMCWilltakescommandKrakenbattle.jpg|Will Turner takes command. Image:DMCBPCrewstaresatGibbsforusingrumdecision.jpg| Image:DMCBPcrewGibbsKrakenBattle2.jpg|The crew during the Kraken attack. Image:DMCSurvivingBPcrewmembers.jpg|The last surviving members of the crew. Image:DMCSurvivingcrewmengettingintheBPlongboat.jpg|The crew abandons ship. Image:DMCBPcrewfindsoutJackstayingbehind.jpg|The crew finds out Jack is staying behind. Image:Longboat_rescuecrew.jpg|The crew watches as the Black Pearl is taken down. Image:DMCSurvivingcrewmenarrivingtoTiaDalmashack.jpg|The crew arriving to Tia Dalma's shack. Image:DMCWhatwouldanyofyoubewillingtodo.jpg|"What would any of you be willing to do?" Image:Crew waiting for a new captain.png| Promotional images Image:JackCrewinBayouPromo.png| Image:B956026744 4185218 o2-1-.jpg| Image:8eea9119aa 4499040 o2-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and crew in the boat.jpg| Image:Willturner7.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Canaries17.jpg|The crew sneaking through Singapore. Image:AWEMotleyCrewBoilerroom.jpg|The crew infiltrating Sao Feng's bath house. Image:Gibbs and crew handing weapons.png|The crew throwing weapons to Hector Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann. Image:AWEMotleyCrewSingaporeBoom.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeleavingSingapore.jpg|The crew retrieved Sao Feng's navigational charts. Image:Singapore destruction.png|The ''Hai Peng sailing from Singapore. Image:AWETiaThereisanevil.jpg| Image:Jack, Pintel and Rigetti on icy sea.png| Image:Hai Peng Crew Frozen Ocean.jpg|The crew as they sail through a frozen ocean. Image:Sao Feng's Chart 09.jpg|Will Turner and Tai Huang studying the charts. Image:Riddles1.jpg|Captain Barbossa in command of the Hai Peng. Image:Riddles3.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossaNayBelayThat.jpg| Image:AWERagettiBlimey.jpg|The crew arriving to World's End. Image:AWEPintelandRagettiatWorldsEnd.jpg| Image:AWECrewstandinginDavyJonesLocker.jpg|The crew standing in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Gibbs&Liz Locker.jpg| Image:AWETialookingatJackintheLocker.jpg| Image:AWEJackGibbsIexpectyoureabletoaccountforyouractionsthen.jpg|The crew reunited with Jack Sparrow in the Locker. Image:AWEJackWilliamtellmesomething.jpg| Image:AWEJackGibbsTheLockeryousay.jpg| Image:Crew in the Locker.png| Image:Jack Crew P3.jpg| Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:Barbossa Davy Jones Locker Charts AWE.jpg| Image:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack and Barbossa giving orders to the crew of the Black Pearl. Image:Tia Dalma in the locker.png| Image:Jack Up Down.jpg| Image:P3Standoff.jpg|The crew after escaping the Locker. Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand2.jpg|The crew arrives to Black Sand Beach. Image:AWEBlackSand8.jpg|A dead body found on the fresh water spring. Image:AWEBlackSand9.jpg| Image:Chinese betrayal AWE.png|Tai Huang betraying Jack and Barbossa. Image:Jack Chinese Crew AWE.jpg| Image:Jack versus Feng.png|Mutiny aboard the Black Pearl Image:AWEMotleycrewraiseshands1.jpg| Image:AWEMotleycrewraiseshands2.jpg| Image:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg|The crew as prisoners of the East India Trading Company. Image:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| Image:AWEJackandcrewpunishingWill.jpg| Image:Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg|The crew arriving to Shipwreck Island. Image:P&R Shipwreck.jpg|Pintel and Ragetti in the Devil's Throat. Image:Crew arriving shipwreakcove.png|The crew arrives to Shipwreck Cove. Image:Barbossa and Jack arriving at Shipwrecke Cove.png| Image:AWEMightIpointout.jpg|The crew at the Fourth Brethren Court meeting. Image:AWECrewwatchingBrethrenfighteachother.jpg|The crew watching the Brethren fight each other. Image:AWEGibbssaysAye.jpg| Image:Codex2.jpg|The crew gazing at the Pirata Codex. Image:AWERagettiandPintelafterBrethrenCourtmeeting.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout1.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout2.jpg| Image:Barbossa03.jpg| Image:AWEMartyTheenemyishere.jpg|"The enemy is here!" Image:AWECrewstareout3.jpg|The crew faces the EITC Armada. Image:AWECottonsParrotfliesaway1.jpg| Image:AWECottonsParrotfliesaway2.jpg| Image:AWEJacksaysParley.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday3.jpg|The crew taking Tia Dalma out Image:AWECrewpreparingtoreleaseCalypso.jpg|The crew preparing to release Calypso. Image:AWECrewwatchingCalypsoreleased.jpg| Image:Barbossa Kneeling AWE.PNG| Image:AWEElizabethstaresasCalypsowindblows.jpg| Image:Pirate Armada speech.jpg|Elizabeth gives the crew a speech. Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:AWEPintelandRagettifussaboutrain.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsyellsMaelstrom.jpg|"Maelstrom!" Image:AWEBarbossaBraceupyards.jpg|"Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes. Dying is the day worth living for." Image:AWEDutchmancannonfirepassesBarbossa.jpg| Image:AWECrewreadytheguns.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossayellsfire1.jpg|Barbossa ordering the crew to fire. Image:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg| Image:AWEWillandElizabethkissduringbattleWideView.jpg|Will and Elizabeth wed during the battle. Image:AWEGibbsyellsGo.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsfirescannon.jpg|The crew trying to escape the maelstrom. Image:Pearl last battle.jpg|The crew before facing the Endeavour. Image:Gibbs And Jack AWE.png|Jack giving the order to fire. Image:AWEGibbsyellsfire2.jpg| Image:AWEElizabethyellsfire2.jpg| Image:AWE PiratesVictory.jpg|The crew celebrating Cutler Beckett's defeat. Image:Pirates Victory.PNG| Image:AWEPintelRagettimeetsMullroyMurtogg.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg joins the Pearl's crew. Image:AWEPintelRagettimeetsMullroyMurtogg2.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves2.jpg|Elizabeth before leaving the Black Pearl. Image:AWEPearlscrewreportingtoBarbossa.jpg|The crew after Barbossa's second mutiny against Jack. Image:Pintel Ragetti Murtogg Mullroy Marty AWE.PNG| Image:AWECrewPintelRagetticonvincesBarbossa.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossapreparestoshowCrewtheCharts.jpg|Barbossa prepares to show the crew the charts. Promotional images Image:CrewGreetingJackinLockerPromo.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma crew.jpg| Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg| Image:UpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:MotleycrewAWEpromo.jpg| Image:JackconfrontingWillpromo.jpg| Image:AWELizBeforeParleyPromo.jpg| Category:Galleries